pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Sorrow (The McCoys song)
| label = Bang 511 | writer = Bob Feldman, Jerry Goldstein, Richard Gottehrer | producer = Bob Feldman, Jerry Goldstein, Richard Gottehrer | prev_title = Hang On Sloopy | prev_year = 1965 | title2 = Fever | next_title = Up and Down | next_year = 1966 }} "Sorrow" is a song first recorded by The McCoys in 1965 and released as the B-side to their cover of "Fever". It became a big hit in the United Kingdom in a version by The Merseys, reaching number 4 on the UK chart on 28 April 1966.The Merseys, "Sorrow" chart position Retrieved June 20, 2015 A version by David Bowie charted worldwide in 1973. A line from the song - "With your long blonde hair and your eyes of blue" - is used in the Beatles song "It's All Too Much" which was featured on their 1969 album Yellow Submarine. The Merseys version | label = Fontana 694 | writer = Bob Feldman, Jerry Goldstein, Richard Gottehrer | producer = Kit Lambert | prev_title = | prev_year = | next_title = So Sad About Us | next_year = 1966 }} The Merseys version is more up-tempo than The McCoys' folk-rock original. Propelled by Clem Cattini's drumming it features a powerful horn arrangement (most probably the work of John Paul Jones ). The horns also take the solo which, on the McCoys version, is performed on harmonica. As the number and quality of subsequent covers demonstrate, the Merseys' single was highly regarded among British musicians. David Bowie version | length = 2:53 | label = RCA 2424 | writer = Bob Feldman, Jerry Goldstein, Richard Gottehrer | producer = Ken Scott, David Bowie | prev_title = Life on Mars? | prev_year = 1973 | next_title = Rebel Rebel | next_year = 1974 }} David Bowie's remake of "Sorrow", recorded in July 1973 at Château d'Hérouville, Hérouville, France, was the only single released in the UK from his Pin Ups covers album, reaching No.3 on the UK Singles Chart, and staying in the charts for 15 weeks.David Bowie, "Sorrow" chart position Retrieved June 20, 2015 It was also Bowie's first number one hit single in Australia, where it topped the charts for 2 weeks in February 1974. The B-side, “Amsterdam”, was a cover of a Jacques Brel song, that had been performed live by Bowie since 1968. The song may have been recorded by Bowie in the summer 1973 sessions for Pin Ups''Kevin Cann (2010). ''Any Day Now - David Bowie: The London Years: 1947-1974: p.311 or in late 1971Chris O'Leary (2015). Rebel Rebel: p.496 for the album Ziggy Stardust. Never selected as an album track, it was used as the single B-side as it fitted with "Sorrow". In France, it was billed as the A-side of the single. "Sorrow" was featured in the 2008 John Cusack film War, Inc. In 2017 Paul Shaffer and Jenny Lewis released a cover version based mainly on Bowie's version."New Music: Jenny Lewis and Paul Shaffer Cover David Bowie’s Version of the McCoys’ 'Sorrow'", Spin, January 6, 2017. Track listing # "Sorrow" (Bob Feldman, Jerry Goldstein, Richard Gottehrer) – 2:53 # "Amsterdam" (Jacques Brel, Mort Shuman) – 2:39 The Spanish release of the single had "Lady Grinning Soul" as the B-side. Production credits * Producers: ** Ken Scott and David Bowie * Musicians: ** David Bowie: vocals, guitar ** Mick Ronson: guitar and violin on "Sorrow" ** Trevor Bolder: bass and trumpet on "Sorrow" ** Mike Garson: piano on "Sorrow" ** Aynsley Dunbar: drums on "Sorrow" Charts Other releases * It also appeared on the following compilations: ** Chameleon (Australia/New Zealand 1979) ** The Best of Bowie (1980) ** Sound + Vision box set (1989) ** The Singles Collection (1993) ** The Best of David Bowie 1969/1974 (1997) ** Best of Bowie (2002) ** The Platinum Collection (2006) ** Nothing Has Changed (2014) ** Bowie Legacy (2-CD version) (2016) References Pegg, Nicholas, The Complete David Bowie, Reynolds & Hearn Ltd, 2000, External links * Category:1965 songs Category:1966 singles Category:1973 singles Category:Songs written by Jerry Goldstein (producer) Category:Songs written by Richard Gottehrer Category:The McCoys songs Category:David Bowie songs Category:Number-one singles in Australia Category:Number-one singles in New Zealand Category:Fontana Records singles Category:RCA Records singles Category:Debut singles